


Catharsis

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Crying Kink, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Worship, cathartic sex, in which Asmo goes from 0 to 100 very quickly, this is just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: Being a human suddenly thrust into the world of demons is difficult, and fitting in and making friends is next to impossible. Asmodeus tried to help you feel better. What’s an Avatar of Lust to do?...
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 295





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a F-MC perspective. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The tears wouldn’t stop. You tried to hold in the quiet sobs as you headed back to your room. It had been a long day and your patience had finally worn thin. If it wasn’t one thing it was another, between the whispers and the mild bullying you had been subjected to at the hands of the demons in your class. It wasn’t anything physical, but you’d had your books pushed off your desk one too many times today and you were simply fed up. The last straw had been getting tripped on your way out of class at the end of the day and you had twisted your wrist. You wrapped it in your tie to try and quell some of the pain but as you crossed the threshold of the House of Lamentation, the day finally caught up to you. You shrugged your book bag off your shoulders and dropped it next to the entryway as you quickly made your way up to your room. 

Asmodeus was following close behind, and opened the door intending on meeting you inside, but as he opened the door, spying you running up the staircase and your bag uncharacteristically thrown haphazardly down, he kicked his shoes off. 

Once you were in your room, you disrobed down to your underwear and changed into a large tshirt. Once comfortable, sniffling, you all but dove onto your bed and buried yourself into your pillows, hiding yourself from the outside world in a pile of plush weight settled on top of you. Once safe, you curled around yourself and buried your face into a pillow, finally able to let yourself wail. It had been months and the only people who spoke to you in a friendly way were the same as when you first arrived, despite your many attempts at making friends. It was a massive pain while you struggled to find others to bond with. A human walking among demons was bound to either cause issues or make themselves a target, and you were proving the latter to be true. You wrapped your arms and legs around the large body pillow and heaved a heavy, tearful sigh into the soft fabric, feeling the wet fabric catch against your face as it took your tears.

Not a few moments later you heard a soft knock followed by the gentle call of your name. Not wanting to see anyone, you ignored the call and instead opted to stay buried under the massive pillows and blankets. Once more a knock, and then the door handle turned and clicked open. The familiar melodic voice called for you one more time before stepping in and closing the door behind him. “I’m coming in...” Asmo pulled his wavy hair behind his ears as he looked around your room, his eyes drifting towards your bed where you were safely tucked away. You didn’t move, and held your breath, not wanting him to hear you sobbing. 

Asmo spied your foot sticking out from under the pile of pillows on your bed and slowly walked over, seating himself on the edge and his fingertips brushing your ankle. “Hey, what are you hiding from? Am I that scary to you?...” he jokingly said, but you pulled your ankle back away from his hand and hiccuped under the blanket, choking back the tears. Asmodeus was the most popular and loved demon in all of the Devildom, and you were just some lowly human who shared a house with him. You wished you could charm people with a glance. You picked your face up from the pillow you buried yourself in and sniffled. 

Asmo picked his hand up and furrowed his brow, concerned at the sniffle. “Hey, why don’t you come out? Do you have a cold?...” he reached for a pillow and pulled it away, exposing your face laying against the now tear-stained pillow you were sobbing into. The look on his face when he realized you were crying turned from curiosity to concern, and he crawled up closer on the bed. “Hey, hey! You’re crying?” He set the palm of his hand against your forehead to brush the tousled hair from your eyes and then let his thumb run over your damp cheek. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His other hand found yours and pulled it free of the vice grip you had on the pillow. 

You shake your head. “No,” you lied, “nothing happened.” You shrug. Tears start to build up again and you feel your throat start to tense as your voice wavers. “I’m just tired...” the facade was hard to keep up and you could tell Asmo could see right through you. You tried not to meet his eyes but he put his face over you while stroking your hair, 

“Something is bothering you.” He spoke softly, pulling your hand he took hold of and almost effortlessly bringing you out of your depression hole. Now forced into a sitting position, you wrenched your hand away from his grasp and covered your face, embarrassed. This was a pathetic state to see you in and one that surely would cause an upset within the house, so you had just wanted to sob in solitude. It makes sense that someone would be concerned, though. Asmo took gentle hold of your wrists and pulled them away from your face as tears has started falling again. 

“Oh, dear, dear, dear...” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. He’s stronger than he looks and you feel his arms wrap around you as you half-splay onto his lap with your arms hanging loosely around his waist as he rubs your back with one hand and cradles your head with the other. It’s an intimate pose and you feel yourself coming undone as you sob into his shirt. You stay thre for a few moments while he pets your hair, soothing you. You didn’t think him one to be the comforting type at all, and it’s taken you by surprise as he shushes you softly.

Once you feel yourself starting to calm down, you wipe your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt and curl up to lie in his lap. He’s warm and gentle and exactly what you need right now while your puffy face starts to soften.

“I hate seeing an adorable thing like you cry...” he brushed his fingers through your hair, allowing you to sink onto his legs and lay on his lap. “Tell me what’s wrong, cutie.” The fact he still calls you that while you lay catching your breath after sobbing into his chest is still throwing you through a spin. You lay your face against his leg. 

“It really is embarrassing.” You reply softly. You lay your head against his leg and sigh, wiping under your eyes again. His hand deftly moves through your hair, fingers working through small tangles painlessly. Unde his palm it feels warm, and safer than you’ve felt all day. “I’ve never felt more lonely than since when I got here. It’s really pathetic, huh?...” you sigh and then feel his hand cease to move.

He ticks a brow up. “Myself and my brothers are not enough?” He brushes his hair from his own eyes. “I mean, I can see how the rest of them would be lacking...” you shook your head in reply. 

“I’m just wishing I had more friends to relate to. Girls...” you sighed. “Girl friends...” he nods. 

“I see... in that case, I have some some self-pampering things in my room, that will make you feel better!” He smiled genuinely now, patting your head. “Come with me to my room, I’ll give you some thorough attention!” You start to stammer out a reply that you’d rather stay to yourself and sulk, but he seems to be having none of it.

He pats your shoulder and you sit up, following him as he stands from the bed and takes your hand. You’re not wearing pants, so he peeks from the door and looks left and right before pulling you out and trailing you along as he pulls you towards his room. “I have face masks and moisturizers and body creams... I’ll even give you a massage!” He exclaimed quietly as he pulled you into his room finally. 

The hues of pinks, reds, and purples warm up the room and make it seem so inviting. The large bed, the mountains of bottles and products covering the huge vanity mirror near the entrance of the bathroom, where you saw a vaulted ceiling and rows of Roman-style columns. The drapes of fabric hanging from the ceiling captivated you and you were sure you’ve never seen such a luxurious bedroom before. 

Asmo had begun to dig through his mountain of self-care products, and you were only brought back to reality from where you were spacing out by the sound of him flopping onto his bed and spreading out with a few bottles tucked between his arm and his chest. He sat up on his knees, patting the space in front of him. “I may not be a gal pal for you, but I know how to pamper someone! Now come here and let me take care of that puffy face of yours. No more tears.” You aren’t sure what to make of it, but he must have changed while you weren’t paying attention too, because now he’s dressed in a silk robe and is looking quite comfortable. You crawl up onto the large bed and sit still in front of him, crossing ghoul legs. He leans over and brushes your hair out of your face, tucking your hair up and wrapping a headband around your head to keep in out of your face.

“I usually have a twenty-four step skincare routine, but just six should suffice since we’re just working on spuricing those tears off your face.” He pouts his lips up at you and gets to work, using a cotton pad and cleanser to wipe your face. The next step are some gel pads he places under your eyes while he smears two different masks on different parts of your face. You’ve never been much one who does more than wash your face and apply moisturizer, so all of this seems like a lot, but you can’t help but feel spoiled when he puts his hands on you so affectionately. 

While the masks sit on your face, he crawls off the bed and turns on the radio, switching between channels until he comes to rest on a station playing popular music. You aren’t familiar with much outside of the anime OP’s you’ve heard from the DVD binges you’ve had with Levi, as far as music in the devildom. It sounds similar to the pop in the human world, but... it has an air of bitterness you’re not sure how to feel about. You watch as Asmo shimmies his shoulders and turns back to the bed where you sit to take a seat on the edge. “Hmmm... Do you like dancing?” He inquires innocently, not waiting for a response to pull you up from the bed and swing you around, placing a hand on your hip. “Is this a good distraction? Pampering you and making you feel cared for? You know I know how to treat someone to make them feel special~” his tone was teasing as you tried to match his movements dancing with him, but you tended to flounder when it comes to dancing. You felt awkward and your face betrayed that. Asmo could sense your apprehension and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. 

“You don’t let loose much, do you? You’re always wound so tight trying to seem put together.” His voice was honest and genuine but something saccharine was glinting in his eyes. “You really should come to a party with me sometime. I’m sure even a tight as like you can get wild.” You frowned at that and took a step back, crossing your arms in front of you insecurely. “Tightass?...” you whispered. Asmo stopped moving and frowned sadly back at you. 

“Hey, hey, I was only poking fun...” he stepped towards you and wrapped an arm around your waist, letting your chest come to rest against his. Asmodeus was the shortest in stature of all of his brothers, but he was still a good bit taller than you, and you lifted your head up to meet his gaze with a sad glare. “I’m just... trying my best to be the best representative I can be. It’s a lot of pressure, and I’m already at a disadvantage...”

His hand rests on the small of your back and his other hand rests under your jaw, careful to not touch any of the drying clay masks on your face. “You know that stress with no way to express and release it is really bad for your skin? And stress can cause trouble sleeping... I can tell by those bags that were under your eyes you haven’t been sleeping.” He’s poking fun but you can tell he’s not trying to be insulting, but it still stings to be told the truth like that so harshly. You shrug. “It’s a lot of pressure, how am I supposed to cope?”

“Well... Truth be told, I am a master at stress-relief. Do you think that being the most wanted demon in Hell is easy? I don’t just use all those beauty products so other people will look at me, although that is a fun bonus...” he tosses his hair. “Let me pamper you more, just for today?” He looks affectionately at you and you can tell he’s trying to use his charm, but it doesn’t work on you. You give him a small smile, though. “Alright... fine.” He gently taps your nose, testing to see if the mask is dry and vocalizes happily when he sees none has rubbed off on his finger. “Alright! Go and wash all that mud mask off and I’ll give you a nice rubdown next.” 

He points you towards the direction of his large bathroom and ushers you inside. “Use one of the washcloths under the sink.”

When you walk in, you can;t help but gawk at the greek-style bathroom with the large washtub and the massive vanity with even more products and tools atop it. You walk over to the sink and reach under to pull a buttery-soft washcloth from the basket underneath, peeling the eye masks from under your eyes and then gently washing your face.

When you finish rinsing, you look up in the mirror and your eyes go wide, astonished at how smooth and soft your skin looks, and even more so at the fact the dark circles under your eyes seem to be completely gone. You’ve never looked so well rested before. You touch your face in order to confirm this is real and then jump when you hear the door open behind you. Asmo walks in with a dark robe over his arm, and when he looks at you his eyes go wide, shocked. “Oh, wow, I knew my products worked well on me as a demon, but... wow! You look like you’ve gotten a hundred years of beauty sleep!” He smiles and holds the robe out to you. “I’m surprised it worked so well and so quickly! Here, change into this and come back out. I’ll be giving you a proper rubdown next.” He winks and then turns to close the door behind him again. “And make sure everything else is off!”

You’re left in the bathroom with the silken robe in hand, a touch nervous, but you manage to shake it off. It’s fine. Even the avatar of lust knows his boundaries. You shrug off the large shirt but leave your underwear on, tossing your bra in the same pile as your shirt and wrapping it up in the wad of fabric, resting it on the vanity seat. When you leave the bathroom, Asmo is seated on the edge of his bed with a bottle of something pink in his hand. “Ah! Come come, I’ll be giving you a massage now.” He has a towel over his knee. You tug the robe sleeve and take a seat next to him. He gently rolls your sleeve up and then the next, propping himself up and tipping the bottle to allow the liquid to drip into his hands. “It’s rose oil, my absolute favorite.” He smiles and lifts your hand, fingers sweeping deftly over your palm as he massages between each knuckle and down towards your wrist. You feel a flush come over your face as you notice it feels warmer wherever he touches you. “It’s a warming lotion, isn’t it nice?...” you can tell it’s got his trademark amount of harmonies in it too, by the way his lidded eyes focus on your face while he rubs.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he begins, moving from one hand to the other, “I’m not going to do anything you don’t explicitly allow me to do.” You bite the inside of your lip as his fingers work over your hands, loosening the tension and melting away the tightness from your carpal tunnel in your wrists. You nod, and he starts to move up your arm. 

There wasn't much better than this, you thought. A handsome devil-man taking time out of his day and using his hands in some sort of magical way that seemed to make the tension in your very bones evaporate. You close your eyes as his hands move up either side of your arms, massaging into your biceps and up onto your shoulders and to either side of your neck. You hear him say something but it's in one ear and out the other. "Hmmm?..." you dreamily sigh, your eyes suddenly snapping open. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?..." Were you whimpering just now? The hungry eyes gazing back at you gave you the idea you might have been. 

"Turn around and let me get at those shoulders of yours." He's eating this up, isn't he? Allowing someone to be putty in his hand while working you into a lustful frenzy... he wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, though? His charms wouldn't work on you, so he must be really trying. You turned and, glancing over your shoulder, dropped the silk robe off your shoulders and crane your neck forward, tucking your hands into your lap. You suppress another tensed whimper as his thumbs glide over your shoulders and neck, newly oiled. Your skin offers no resistance, letting his hands work you over. A tingle bristles over your skin and you can feel him moving his entire body closer to you. Your robe drops a bit further, and you don't stop it. You're a bit surprised when you feel one hand pause and the other lift the side of your robe back up, resting it right at the peak of your shoulder. 

You lift your head and realize you're facing the large mirror on his vanity and catch the briefest glance at your bare breast just as Asmo re-covers you. He's still grinning at you, and then goes right back to what he was doing, your pleased vocalizations and your eyes fluttering shut again as he rubs every bundle of nerves into submission. Hou let your head fall forward as he begins working on a tough knot just behind your right shoulder. He chuckles.

"See? You're going to have so much energy once I'm finished with you." His fingers reach up to the back of your neck, stroking gently. You shiver and inhale sharply, picking your head back up. "Could you do the rest of my back?..." you ask quietly, holding the robe up over your chest, just barely, as you shrug the previously exposed shoulder free of the silk once more.

You catch his shiny eyes in the mirror and you swear, you see them flash a bright pink hue for half a second. "Of course. Lie down, then" he braves to crawl up over you as you crawl further up onto the bed, letting the front of your robe fall so only the tie on your waist is holding the wrap around you. You tuck your arms up under your chin and rest your head to the side. You feel him straddle the back of your legs as this time he dribbles the sweet and floral oil onto your back in a long line. His hands travel the length of your back, catching over the curve of your shoulder and all the way down to the dips behind your hips. He presses with his weight and you feel your spine crack and groan as his hands move back up. "What a nice noise..." he teases, pressing his finger into your flesh. 

You're not shy about the pleasured groans you make now, your toes digging into the bed under you. "Is it?..." you've never thought about it much. Your previous affairs had been fairly usual, not very long... pleasurable, but... never quite as intimate as this. You pause your thoughts, and take a deep breath when his knuckles trace along your ribs. You're relaxed and flushed, being massaged by the Embodiment of Lust... you feel his hands dip past the border of your back as he shuffles backwards on his knees, dragging his hands dragging back down your thighs and calves, lifting your feet up to rest your legs against his chest.

Oh no. 

The instant that his fingers deftly find the balls of your feet, your eyes squeeze shut and you press your face into the bed to whimper. Asmo behind you raises his brows as your whines. "Are you tickling or... are your feet just that sensitive?..." he blows gently over the sole of your foot and holds tight to your ankles as you try to pull them away. He laughs, his fingers going between each of your toes and cracking them. You feel yourself deflate into the bed. He grins wide again as his thumbs brush over the arches of your feet, rubbing.

"Hey, why don't you turn over?..." he whispers, the tickle of his words brushing over the sensitive bottoms of your feet. "If you want to." He lets go of your ankles and you slowly flip over, not bothering to re-cover yourself. You sit back on your elbows, face flushed. Asmo still has his hands on your legs, slick fingers moving in circles over your skin. You part your knees and he draws closer to you, sliding up between your legs. He pulls himself up to his full height kneeling, peering over his bottom lashes at you. You feel a heaviness in the air. "Now... I told you I'll only do what you want me to. So you'll have to be honest with yourself." He grins devilishly, picking up your leg behind the knee and lifting, your toes brushing against his soft cheek. Your nail polish is a bright baby blue, which contrasts against the honey blonde's rosey hair. He nuzzles the side of your foot and turns to place a kiss on the top of it. "Not often would you can't me worshipping the feet of a human. But that feeling you just let me have..." his words are dripping with honey and you know he can't have any influence over you, so you know every twinge of electricity and heaviness in your hips is entirely human. You feel him slide closer to you, his hand coming to reat on your thigh as you lay full back, his face pressed against the sole of your foot. "We do have a pact after all, so really, you could make me worship these feet all you wanted..." his eyes are shining. Is he looking for a challenge?

You ball your fists up in the sheets under you as his tongue leaves his lips and drags across the side of your foot, fingers kneading into the arch. You let your eyelids flutter closed and take in the sensation. You've been sure your feet have been a sensitive spot for you but this is on another level somehow, like the space between your skin is narrower, and everything is softer. "That face, I want to see more of it!" He cooed, his teeth finding your ankle and nibbling before placing kisses all down the top of your foot. This attention was making your head swim, your hips pressed back and rocking against the bed. You feel him kneeling over you.

"More, more..." he mutters hungrily, kissing back down the top of your foot now and sliding his lips down your legs, resting the back of your knee over his shoulder as he finds a sensitive spot to pull the skin between his teeth. 

You could stop him, but why would you want to? He's barely touched you as is and the skin he places his lips over seem to tingle as soon as he leaves it in his path of destruction. He pulls his mouth away from your inner thigh with a chuckle and runs his thumb over the red mark left behind before moving only another inch down and repeating the kiss, his teeth sinking into you without breaking skin.

This process seems to be taking forever but by the time you see his face just peeking from the insides of your thighs when you look down, both of your thighs are covered in dozens of love bites and hickies. You take note of the horns sitting atop the demon's head now and run your thumbs over the two sharp growths. Behind him, his wings flutter excitedly and then tuck back in.

Asmo sits back up over you and cups your face between his hands, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. "You are SO cute..." his voice is teasing, and his thumb dips in past your lip and presses against yohr tongue. "I can feel every desire you have, every nerve pressed and yet to be pressed, I can see what you want..." his eyes lock onto yours and you feel like you're melting. You close your mouth around his thumb, which tastes mildly sweet and floral. His other hand slides down around your neck and holds you firmly against the bed without keeping you from breathing. "All you have to do is tell me to do it."

You suddenly find yourself lost for words. He removes the thumb from your mouth and you're left panting. He's searching your face now for affirmation. He can sense it, he can feel it... but he still needs the verbal affirmation.

"Please," you manage to whimper, "please, take it all." Your arms leave the bed and they snake up his arms, finding his face with both as his mouth comes down to meet yours in a feverish kiss, his tongue sliding past your lips and yours past his. You hastily throw open the lavish robe around his shoulders, hands moving down to press against his chest. Under you, you feel his hand wrapping around his waist and sitting back, pulling you up into his lap as he knelt.

You feel the weight of his length resting against your stomach as he pulls you close, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. His mouth is still pressed against yours in a searing kiss. One of his hands drops and the fabric still covering your hips pulls free of you. You wrench your mouth away from his to gasp roughly and he instead moves his lips down to your ear, lips capturing your ear lobe and teeth grazing the skin. You’re struggling to pull the rest of his robe off when he suddenly shifts his weight and topples back over onto you, pushing the both of you further to the middle of the bed. When he lifts himself over you, hands resting on either sides of your shoulders, his robe falls open and the full length of him slides against your panties. He’s throbbing wildly and you can feel the flex. 

“Didn’t I tell you to lose the rest of the clothes?... No matter how I suppose.” He grins, hovering over you and kissing your lips again, then follows down to the curve of your throat with a quick bite, then to your sternum to pepper kisses between your breasts and down your stomach. Your hands instinctively wrap around the base of his horns and a ragged groan washed over your stomach. He lifts his eyes to meet yours and drags his tongue around the circle of your navel, then ducking down to grab the waistband of your underwear with his teeth and start to pull them down your legs. 

Once they’re at your knees he lifts his hands to pull them the rest of the way off, and wastes no time in burying his face between your legs. Your hips buck up against his mouth and shudder, head craned backward while his tongue worked its way between the folds of your sex, dragging a few teasingly long licks before closing his mouth around your clit. His tongue seemed to move impossibly fast, enough to make your thighs shake immediately. “Ah! Oh, fuck...!” A moan rolls from your throat and you hear Asmo chuckle, your hands tightening around his horns. With both of his arms hooked around your thighs and over his shoulders, you’re effectively pinned by your hips to the bed. 

When a hand slips down under your thigh and probing fingers find your lips, spreading teasingly, you bear the weight onto the top of his head and he chuckles again, lifting his mouth away only for a moment. “That’s right. Give it all to me.” His fingers enter you with a wet sound and your feet find the bed. “Give it all. To. Me.” He punctuates each word with a thrust of his wrist and lowers his mouth back down to resume the onslaught of attention. 

Has it been minutes? Hours? You can’t tell anymore, every nerve in you burns with pleasure you weren’t sure if you’d ever experienced before. You can feel yourself coming to a head, and soon enough another hard moan breaks between the breathy sighs, your thighs closing in around his head and his horns poking hard against the sensitive skin there. He doesn’t stop the movements of his hand or his mouth as he draws the orgasm out of you for as long as possible until your eyes spill with tears and moans turn to wails. Finally, his mouth moves away and he rises, pulling you by the tops of your thighs to meet his hips. He shrugs off the robe at last and hovers over your shaking body, his mouth slick. He draws his hand up to his mouth to lick away the slickness there. 

“A-Asmo...” you manage to whimper, tears still stinging your eyes. He grins back at you, moving closer so his thighs are pressed right under yours. “Yes, my darling?” He sighed back, lowering his face so he could brush a soft kiss against your forehead. “You know, you’re so very cute when you want me so badly.” His cock pressed against you, nudging just past your labia to rest the tip against your entrance. “Pay reverence, my love.” You grabbed his shoulders, wrapping your legs up and around his waist to try and pull him in, but he stays put. He grabs hold of your neck again, pressing you against the bed. “Tell me how badly you want me. Praise me.” His eyelashes flutter. 

You dig your nails into his shoulders and he laughs. “Asmodeus, please...!” You whine, hips rutting just against the tip of his cock. You’ve never wanted, needed, desired for anything so badly before. “Please, please, you’re so beautiful, please fuck me with your perfect cock!” Your voice is unrestrained now, mewling and whining with all the pleading you can muster. He’s laughing over you, taking in every word. He nudges his hips forward barely. You rake your nails over his shoulders. 

“You’re so cute when you beg..” he hooks one arm finally under your leg and angles his hips to press forward and his cock slides into you to the hilt. You throw your head back with a loud moan and grab for his shoulders again. Everything tastes sweet now, and your vision is tinged rosey. Above you Asmodeus looks absolutely referent. “Your desire is so... so sweet, so raw.” He licks his lips again and begins his slow thrusts, fucking painfully slow and drawing out moan after moan from you as long as possible.

The way he fills you again and again is agonizing. You’re breathless and eyes are rolling.

“Look at me, and only me...” he whispers to you, taking hold of your shoulder as he starts to roll, pulling you on top of him. Once you sink fully onto him, he reaches up to grab the pillows at the head of his bed and put them under his back so he’s sitting up, arms wrapped around you. You lean over and pant hotly into his neck, peppering your own kisses as you grind your hips down against his lap, taking in all of his cock. “Hmm? Are you getting tired already?” He digs his heels into the bed and starts to thrust upwards into you, and you’re shocked by the strength of him as you move your hands up and down his toned, smooth chest. He’s hairless everywhere, and so incredibly soft and shiny. 

“Oh, God...!” You wail and suddenly the movement stops. You can feel his eyes on you, and you pause to lift your head to meet his eyes. The piercing gaze that meets you is sharp, pointed, glowing. His mouth is turned down in a frown. His hand moves up to grab the hair at the back of your head and pull back, exposing your throat. You gasp, unsure why he’s suddenly stopped, but you’re throbbing and gasping. 

“No, no. Me. Say MY name. Say my name only.” He sneers, and sinks his teeth into the flesh on your shoulder, biting roughly. You wail desperately, rocking your hips. “Asmo! Asmo!!” You moan into his ear, and he begins his thrusts, much faster this time as his hips audibly meet yours. A clawed hand digs into your hips to guide you, and he growls. It shakes you. He pulls his mouth away and moves to the front of your throat. “Again. And again. Only think of me.” He moans, his eyes closing as he continues to leave a searing row of bites and hickings across your collarbone and shoulders.

The pain of teeth and claws combined with the harsh fucking builds and builds until you feel the heat start to boil over. “D-don’t stop! Please, Asmo!” He holds your body tight to his, rocking his hips up into you hard from where you lean over him. “I can feel how close you are, are you going to cum for me?” A clawed hand grasps your neck again, this time squeezing the sides. He leans his weight back and focuses on the speed his hips and moving, each slap of your ass against his lap another stroke closer, closer... 

“Asmodeus!...”

You arch back and the euphoria washes over you, fingers clinging desperately to the horns on his head as your hips rock, and he’s drawing out every ounce of this orgasm from you again like before, with long, slow strokes which cause you to keel over. Just before you feel yourself start to come down, his hips still as he thrusts hard up into you and he gasps, his own eyes rolling back as you feel him throb inside of you and the hot pulses that follow. 

He sighs, pulling you in close and cradling you. You haven’t felt this relieved in so long and your arms wrap tightly around his shoulders. You feel yourself relax into him and... your eyes sting. He presses his hands to your back as you bury your face into the crook of his neck. “Asmoooo...” you whimper. He grabs the edge of the blanket on his bed and wraps the two of you into it, the side of his face pressed against your ears. 

“It’s okay. Let me take all of it.” He whispers. You sob into his shoulder, finally relieved to be letting go of the stress pent up in you after months of carrying it. 

“I’ll take all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is sexy.
> 
> This is just another notch in my bedpost for lewding every single demon brother. Enjoy some soft-then-hard-then-soft Asmo. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and COMMENTS I LOVE COMMENTS


End file.
